<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So, This Is How It Ends by IronDadStan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391849">So, This Is How It Ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDadStan/pseuds/IronDadStan'>IronDadStan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remind You [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Edwin Jarvis - Freeform, End Credit Scene, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Misunderstandings, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Parent Nick Fury, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDadStan/pseuds/IronDadStan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni knew there would come a moment in her relationship with Steve where it would all come crashing down.</p><p>When Steve would realize he didn’t love her anymore. When he found someone better. </p><p>Howard always told her growing up, that no one would ever stay. That Toni wasn’t worth that, nor did she deserve it. She was broken, and no one could love someone like that.</p><p>Toni just never imagined it would happen like it did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor Clint Barton/James "Bucky" Barnes - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remind You [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So, This Is How It Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short installment with some good ole angst. The next coming chapters will be much longer! I just needed some good SteveTony angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Toni knew there would come a moment in her relationship with Steve where it would all come crashing down. When Steve would realize he didn’t love her anymore. When he found someone better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard always told her growing up, that no one would ever stay. That Toni wasn’t worth that, nor did she deserve it. She was broken, and no one could love someone like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni just never imagined it would happen like it did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Avengers had been at SHIELD all day working and training with some of the newer recruits. Every Avenger came to SHIELD'S headquarters every other week to check in, meet some new team members to help and train them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni had the new kids taking a five minute break to get some water, chat and check their phones and such. She noticed the recruits all looking at their phones, then up to Toni and repeated the action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you guys?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss. Stark?” one of the recruits asked meekly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Shannon was it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am. I just wanted to let you know what everyone was looking at on their phones. I don’t want you to leave here… Blind sighted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Shannon. I appreciate that.” Toni accepted the StarkPhone as Shannon handed it over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni stared at the screen in disbelief. A video of Steve and her cousin, Sharon, kissing. Not just a peck on the lips. No, this was her boyfriend engaged in a passionate embrace in what seemed to be a parking garage with her older cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>When</span>
  </em>
  <span>? When was this taken?” She asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was posted twelve minutes ago, but a lot of people think it was taken last year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting.. Okay, phones down. Let’s get back to class!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni busied her mind as she taught the newbies how to disarm a couple different types of bombs. Trying not to think about that video she had just watched of her boyfriend and cousin sucking each other's faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Class dismissed, fly and be free,” Toni shouted dismissing her trainees with the flick of her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni heard a chorus of ‘Thanks, Miss Stark!’ and grabbed her phone, sliding it into the back pocket of her blue jeans. She’d turned it off after the video went viral, between Pepper calling and probably everyone on the team. Toni had a class to teach, she didn’t have time for drama right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss. Stark?” She heard Shannon ask, making her way back over to Toni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a persistent thing aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am, a blessing and a curse. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, thank you, Shannon. I appreciate the concern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m gonna go find my boyfriend and get this straightened out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can say.. I don’t think Captain Rogers would ever hurt you on purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Shannon. I don’t think he would either.. I’ll see you in two weeks, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking forward to it, Miss. Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me, Toni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni left the grinning trainee alone in the training room, as she made her way to find her super soldier boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni made her way down the hallways of SHIELD, hearing people’s whispers as she passed them by: </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘About time, it was never gonna last.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Rogers can do better than Stark.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>People pointed at Toni as she passed by, continuing their gossip as she made her way through the hallways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Toni just had to find Steve. She had one mission. Find Steve and get this figured out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Toni finally made her way to the training room Steve always taught his class in, she was intercepted by Bucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, doll. I saw the video, are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish people would stop asking me that, I just. I just need to talk to Steve, that's it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky noticed the panic that was settled on her face, knowing damn well he couldn’t let her overthink this. Because while Toni Stark was an expert in a lot of things, one of those things happened to be overthinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni, you need to take a deep breath, I know you're overwhelmed right now. But, you need to breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t fucking breathe when a video of my boyfriend of a year now went viral on the internet for kissing my cousin.” Toni whispered. “I can’t fucking breath when everyone I walk past is giving me pity looks and whispering </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘About time the Captain does better.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bucky, how am I supposed to breathe?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky wrapped his arms around the smaller genius, placing a kiss to the top of her head. Hearing her panicked breathing and the unsettling beat of her heart Bucky knew she was well past panicking. Toni was an inch away from a panic attack.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Just talk to him, you two will get it figured out. I promise.” Toni pulled back from the hug and turned her attention to the gym door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Buck,” she whispered as she placed her hand on the door handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you, Tones. Holler if you need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni smiled at the soldier and turned the handle, opening the door to Steve’s training room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where she expected to see Steve going over some paperwork or beating up a punching bag, she actually saw Steve and a young blonde girl. Steve’s left hand rested above the girl's head as he had her backed into the wall, their noses barely touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask what the fuck is going on here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury and heartbreak filled her chest as she stepped closer to her boyfriend. Toni saw Steve’s right hand resting on the girl's small hips. This girl was blue eyed, blonde and her figure straight and tall. She was the exact opposite of Toni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni! Hey! Danielle and I were just..” Steve pulled away from the tiny blonde as she threw a smirk in Toni’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were just?” Toni asked, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying our private tutoring time.” The tiny girl, Danielle said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s interesting, considering The Avengers don’t offer private tutoring time. Get the fuck out of here, before I report your ass." Toni snarled at the tiny blond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, yes, ma’am.’ And with that the blonde grabbed her jacket and shot out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni, it’s not what it looked like. We were just--.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your hand wasn’t on her bare hip? You weren't nose to nose with her just now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni moved in front of Steve, her facial expression growing blank. Making sure not to show Steve how broken up she really was over this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.. I mean, yeah - we were, but.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no buts. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is wrong with you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni! It wasn’t what it looked like! You have to believe me!” Steve breathed, placing his hands on the smaller brunettes hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what was it?” Toni demanded, pushing the bigger man’s hands off her body. When all she really wanted to do was crawl into his grip and beg him not to leave her. Beg him not to leave her for someone younger or prettier or not as broken as she was. Toni was pathetic, she knew that already. Howard had told her that her whole life and he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was..” Steve scratched the back of his head, a soft sigh leaving his lips. His blue eyes clouded as he tried to figure out what words to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, not only do I get to see a video of you sticking your tongue down my cousins' throat, but I walk into your classroom and see you about to do the same to your student! Steve, what the fuck is going on with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kissed Sharon two years ago, Toni. Please believe me, Sharon means nothing to me. I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I wasn’t doing anything with that recruit. You just walked in at a bad time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was it. Toni wasn’t gonna sit here and be played like a fiddle. She’d had too much of that in her life already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just walked in at a bad time, huh? Just bad</span>
  <em>
    <span> timing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Toni asked as a traitor tear fell down her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, baby, please don’t cry. I would never cheat on you, I would</span>
  <em>
    <span> never.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Toni, you have to believe me.” Steve pleaded, gently wiping the tear from Toni’s cheek with his thumb. “This all looks so awful, I know. But, baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please believe me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. Steve..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doll.. Please.. We were doing a training exercise and it got out of hand. You walked in at the wrong time. Toni, please,</span>
  <em>
    <span> please</span>
  </em>
  <span> believe me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni shook her head, as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. A broken groan left Steve’s lips as he continued wiping away the traitor tears that made their way down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Toni. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Steve whispered, placing soft kisses to her lips. “Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please believe me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, I--." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve was cut off by the sound of the training room door flying open revealing a pissed off Bucky Barnes and an equally furious Clint Barton.</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>You</span></em> <em><span>lying, cheating</span></em> <em><span>motherfucker</span></em><span>!” Clint yelled.</span></p><p>
  <span>“What?” Steve breathed, wiping the tears from his face as he looked at his two teammates in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's a blonde bitch running around SHIELD talking about how she just got fucked by Captain America! What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bucky hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni pushed hands off her body as the words she never wanted to hear fell from Bucky’s lips. The tears began flowing freely down her cheeks, but now she wasn’t worried about the tears. Let him see how much he hurt her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did I </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” Toni whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni, no! She </span>
  <em>
    <span>lied!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I promise, it’s not true. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She lied.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch me again, Rogers.” Toni took a deep watery breath, whispering: “I - I’m done. I honestly was holding onto a fairy tale thinking I could actually marry you, and get my happily ever after.” She shook her head in disbelief, Howards words popping back into her mind: </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re not good enough, Toni. You just aren’t worth it.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Toni wiped her fingers across her face, taking away the tears she shed for this man. “God, I’m an idiot.. I hope.. I hope she was worth it, Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tones, Toni, please!” Steve pleaded, reaching out to grab her retreating figure. Toni turned around, not holding anything back as her fist met Steve’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever touch me again. I mean it, Rogers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course that would have been way more menacing without the tears that poured down her face. But at this point Toni didn’t give a fuck. She watched as the blood began flowing from his lips, noticing her nail had dragged along his cheek bone, a trail of blood dripping it’s way down his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispered; his ocean eyes showing nothing but a broken man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Toni was a better woman, like her mom, she’d forgive him. Like Maria did with Howard, so, so many times. But Toni watched her mother cry one too many times. She promised herself she wasn’t ever gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for making me fall in love with you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for making me trust you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for being the man I prayed you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never be</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Toni turned to the door, seeing Bruce, Nat, Sam and Fury all standing there. And apparently overheard most of their disastrous break up. Toni faced her family, leaving the crying, bloodied man behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Amore,” Fury whispered as he picked the sobbing genius up in his arms, cradling her to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, little T. Let's go home,” Toni heard Sam as he and Clint followed them out of the gym, leaving Steve behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>What the actual</span></em> <em><span>fuck is wrong with you!</span></em><span>” Bucky roared, charging full speed at the bloodied man. </span></p><p>
  <span>Steve’s back was slammed to the floor, with a crying, fuming Bucky Barnes on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky!” they heard Natasha and Bruce hollar. Steve felt Bucky’s fist land an uppercut to his chin as he laid back on the floor. Letting the soldier continue to land his punches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve didn’t even wanna fight back, he couldn’t. Steve hurt her. The one thing he promised to never ever do. He just did, even if he hadn’t meant too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bucky!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Get off him!” Steve heard Clint yelling as he began pulling the soldier off Steve’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha and Bruce helped Steve to his feet, and placed a cloth in his hands for him to start to get the blood off his own face. Steve looked over at Bucky seeing him wrapped in Clint’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Steve Rogers. I don’t even fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>reconize</span>
  </em>
  <span> you anymore.” Bucky spit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint turned his attention to Natasha and Bruce and muttered:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get him back to the tower, and check on Tones.” After receiving nods from the two heroes, Clint began pulling Bucky out of the training room but not without Bucky shooting Steve the second most painful glare he’d ever seen. The first being the one Toni gave him, not even five minutes ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve's attention left his brother's broken glare as he was pushed down into a black plastic chair as Bruce began looking at his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not broken, but it’s severely bruised. Probably on the bone. The serum should have you all better by tomorrow night," Bruce told him, as he held an ice pack to Steve’s jaw. “Hold this here.” Steve listened to the doctor and held the ice pack to his throbbing jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You with us, Steve?” He heard Natasha ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m here,” he whispered, thinking of how he watched the love of his life walk out of the room and he just let her go. Or how she gave him ten opportunities to explain what she saw, but he didn’t take a single one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t believe you,” Natasha muttered as she continued running a damp cloth over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should you? I don’t.” Bruce took a deep breath and sat down beside the bloody soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What actually happened, Steve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, I don’t even know. One second I’m dismissing class, packing up my stuff to go meet Toni in her room. This cadet starts talking to me about some video. Then asks about some move we went over in class, the next thing I know we’re against the wall, and Toni walked in. I don’t know how it happened, but I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened!” Steve brokenly groaned. “I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that to her. I could never hurt her like that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The feeling of regret and sorrow built in his chest with every word he spoke. “There’s no one I want more than that stubborn as fuck, sassy, little brunette..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve cried, not bothered by the tears streaming down his cheeks anymore. He’d just lost Toni, so he really didn’t have anything else to lose. He had let her walk right out of his life without so much as an explanation, and worst of all Steve didn’t even fight for her to stay. He just let her go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell Toni that..” Natasha added. “She needs to hear that, Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. ” He muttered, standing to his feet, ready to find Toni and get her heart back right where it belongs, with Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, big fella. Not at this exact moment, because there’s a bunch of people at that Tower that wanna kill you right now. And the ones that frighten me the most aren't the super soldier, the archer, or the expert marksman. No, the two that scare the shit out of me are JARVIS and Toni’s over-protective godfather.” Steve nodded his head, as he fell back down into the plastic chair, his eyes welling up with unshed tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, later.” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two serum enhanced people punched you in the jaw, I can’t understand how it’s not broken.” Bruce muttered, running his fingers along Steve’s jaw line again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They both love him, they would never do serious damage, no matter how angry they were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope she still does..” Steve whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Toni remembered was Fury picking her up, and carrying her sobbing form out of the training room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when she awoke, she found herself in her and Steve’s bed, being cuddled by Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.. On any other day I would absolutely love to wake up being the middle of this sandwich.” Toni sniffed, hearing a chuckle leave both their mouths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How ya feeling? You had Fury scared straight when you passed out.” Sam told her, chuckling. “Trust me, Fury, scared when it comes to you, is something I never wanna see again.” Toni smiled, laying her head back down Sam’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicky’s amazing..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want some water? Anything to snack on?” She heard Bucky ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just hold me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That we can do.” Sam confirmed tightening his hold on the little genius. Toni dozed back into a slumber, feeling loved and protected as she was being watched over by two of her best friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni awoke a second time to the sound of Clint and Fury laughing about something. And Nick Fury laughing was a strange thing to hear, given how rare it actually was for that man to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can a girl get a little bit of rest here?” She asked, realizing she was now on Bucky’s chest, with Sam spooning her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we need our beauty sleep.” Sam agreed, his arms tightening around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Wilson.” Bucky muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I get here is disrespect.” Toni's giggles dropped off as she noticed the fading bruises on Bucky’s flesh hand. She softly grasped it, taking it into her own smaller hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” She asked looking up at the long haired man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He beat the pulp out of Steve,” Clint informed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bigger man placed a kiss to her forehead, as a sigh escaped his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> angry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been there,” Toni muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, men, out. Time for me and my goddaughter to have a talk,” Fury said, clapping his hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Noooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we are snuggling,” Sam whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Wilson. We can snuggle with T later.” Clint muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, snuggles and FRIENDS. That sound like a good date?’ Toni asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Out!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Fury commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all scattered out the room, and softly closed the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Tones,” Fury whispered, climbing in the bed, snuggling up to his little goddaughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m..” Toni muttered as she laid her head on the older man's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Amore. I’m so sorry.. And I hate that I’m about to say this.. I really hate that I’m about to say this.. But, I think you need to hear Steve out again.” Fury drew a deep breath in and continued: “I’ve seen the way that man looks at you, the way he’s been in love with you for over three years now.. Toni, I know that man and he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt you like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears continued to pour down her face as the older man consoled her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love him.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.. An-and seeing the video and then her... I just--.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, hey. It’s okay..” He whispered holding his goddaughter tighter in his arms. “But Toni, when you’re ready.. I think you need to give Steve a second chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re right, Nicky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I am your godfather after all.” Toni couldn't help the laugh that fell from her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.. You mentioned snuggles and FRIENDS?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni had just gotten out of the shower and had dressed into one of Steve’s cotton, blue tee shirts, and pulled on a pair of her own black velvet sweatpants. She stood in the middle of their room, looking around. Her brown eyes caught the sight of Steve’s art easel in the corner of the room. Toni remembered offering to build him an art studio, so he could have his own space, like Toni had her workshop. And she’ll never forget how he kissed her and said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I only paint where I’m comfortable, Toni, and the only place I’m comfortable is with you.’  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Toni couldn’t help the sob that escaped her lips as she looked at the art easel and the unfinished painting that rested on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A piece of Toni sleeping, tangled in the deep red sheets, in Steve’s black button up shirt. Her short hair sticking up every which way. Steve didn’t sleep more than three or four hours every night due to the serum, so he would just move to his corner of the bedroom and paint whatever his heart desired and most of the time, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toni. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s heart desired Toni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni brought her hands up to muffle the sob that escaped her lips. She had gotten so lost in her past. She got so lost in fear and everything Howard Stark had done to her, that she forgot Steve wasn’t Howard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact Steve was the exact opposite of Howard. Steve was kind, caring, considerate, and strong. Steve cared about Toni’s emotions. Steve listened, he always</span>
  <em>
    <span> listened.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He always had her back, even if she was being crazy. He supported her in almost everything she did. Plus, he was possessive as fuck and Toni thought that would be the most annoying thing about him, but it actually was one of her most favorite things about the older man. Steve was encouraging and he treated every idea and creation she had like it was the greatest thing he’d ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her Steve.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J.. Where is Steve?” Toni asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“On his way to the penthouse despite the physical and verbal protests of Commander Fury and Sergeant Barnes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you let him up J?” Toni asked her AI with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, as Edwin Jarvis says: ‘Nothing is ever settled until it is settled right.’”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually think he stole that from Rudyard Kipling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, in my opinion Edwin says it better.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re a tad biased there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aren’t we all, boss?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes we are. Remind me to call Jarvis when all this is settled will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, Miss Stark.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A a second later, Toni heard the elevator ding and Steve yelling, frantically:</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Toni? Doll?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni had never heard Steve sound so broken before. His throat was all scratchy, like he had cried and screamed the throat raw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve?’ Toni whispered, looking at the closed door as the super soldier barged into the bedroom, blue eyes - red from crying, and cheeks puffy from the events that unfolded with him and Bucky. He looked exactly how Toni felt. Like a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dollbaby..” Toni walked over to Steve and took his face in between her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. I need you to explain to me what happened. Because, I believe you  Steve. I do. I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Steve fell apart in her hands. The 6’4, two hundred and forty pound supersoldier, crumbled. Toni fell to the floor with the bigger man, their bodies intertwining, as they both cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put...I put what I lived through with Howard onto you. And I’m--I’m so sorry Steve.” Toni cried into the bigger man's chest. Steve didn’t respond, he just tightened his grip on Toni’s body as silent sobs escaped his lips. He held onto Toni like if he let her go again, he would lose her forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing Toni saw when she opened her eyes were the ocean blue eyes of her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she whispered, flashing him a soft smile. Steve returned her smile with a soft, uneasy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t lose you...” He whispered as a tear tracked it’s way down his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Steve</span>
  </em>
  <span>--.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, listen to me. I can’t lose </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Toni Stark. You’re my home, my safe space. You’re my whole world... I would rather die, than lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ste--.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni, I’m not Howard... I’m not gonna hurt you like he hurt you and your mom.” Steve took Toni's face gently into his hands. “I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>be like that piece of shit. I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>laugh </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you. I will</span>
  <em>
    <span> fight</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you, and I will fight </span>
  <em>
    <span>for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>support</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. Toni, I will be everything you need, because you're it for me. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Toni nodded through her tears and smiled at her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babydoll, it’s not your fault. It’s not your fault... With the video, the whole situation was fucked from the start. I just need you to know, I will never want anyone else but you. Even when we’re old and wrinkly and grey. You’re gonna be the only one I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only one I want, Stevie. The only one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry this happened..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for saying.. All those things I said..” Steve sealed Toni’s lips with a kiss and said:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you are.. They hurt, I won’t lie to you.. But doll, you were also hurt..” Steve softly smiled and continued:  “It’s not the first and definitely not the last time I’ll be on the receiving end of a ‘Toni Stark Special.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Steven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, babydoll, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course from there it wasn’t sunshine and roses. Nothing in life is, especially a relationship. </span>
  <span>But, they had each other, a team of broken misfits who supported them, an overprotective godfather, Edwin Jarvis and very loving AI. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had each other, and that was all they needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**End Credit Scene**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve held his StarkPhone to his ear, looking around the living room, making sure Toni wasn’t anywhere around. He had JARVIS keeping her busy in the lab and was supposed to alert him if she went anywhere. Steve needed to make this phone call in secret and Toni Stark loved knowing secrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He heard the crisp British accent, on the receiving line of the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Jarvis? It’s Steve Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah yes. How can I help you, Captain?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, how would you like to make a surprise visit to New York?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That would be delightful.. May I ask the reason for this visit, Captain?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Toni was right. You do know when somethings up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“After all, it is my job.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you a question.. and I would prefer to ask you in person, and well, Toni would love to see you. She’s always telling me, three times a year is never enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I see.. How is this coming Monday?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**************</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! Please leave a comment and a kudos!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>